1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to a method of communication channel setting and a method of communication channel selection for an electronic device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a communication channel setting method and a communication channel selection method capable of avoiding interference between two communication protocols.
2. Description of Related Art
Current mobile phones generally support the Bluetooth and the Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) wireless communication protocols. Bluetooth is typically employed by earphones and other gadget accessories, whereas WiMAX is used for connection to the Internet.
As the functionality and portability of mobile phones advance, a frequent scenario occurs when the mobile phone uses both Bluetooth and WiMAX. When both of these communication protocols transmit signals or receive signals simultaneously, there is no interference issue between the two protocols. However, when one of the communication protocols transmits signals while the other communication protocol receives signals, since the frequency bands used by the two communication protocols are in close proximity, the prior protocol is affected by the noise received by the latter protocol, thereby degrading communication quality.